This invention relates to blast furnace fuel in general and, in particular, to a new and useful method for the production of hot briquettes, using a briquetting material of non-caking components such as low temperature coke from bituminous coal and/or lignite, coke dust and/or oil coke and caking fat coal, at temperatures between 430.degree. C. and 540.degree. C. with subsequent rehardening and cooling of the blank, and to equipment for the execution of the method.